roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M60
The M60 is the first Support weapon players get in-game. It is free; you get it at Rank 0. Tip: Get every attachment for this gun. You'll thank me. Level 100+ use it and I use it. Its just plain OP. I use the Acog scope, laser, green laser, and flash hider. If you use those, I guarentee you will get many kills. History The M60 was first introduced in 1957, and has served with every branch of the U.S. military and still serves with many other armed forces. It was inspired heavily by the MG42 World War Two German automatic weapons and used the 7.62x51mm NATO (a militarized .308 Winchester) cartridge, a round usually used in larger rifles. The M60 was bulky and quickly became known as "The Pig" due to these characteristics and often required multiple men to operate it. However, during the 1990s the US army had update the weapon to be suitable for modern warfare.The resulting models are named the M60E4 and the M60E6. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M60_machine_gun Wikipedia - M60 Machine gun In Game The M60 is a high capacity belt-fed machine gun. Its recoil is extremely high and uncontrollable. It has very low mobility, maneuverability, and rate of fire. The M60 has the longest reload time in the game. However, it has a very long effective range and high suppressing capacity. This gun is quite popular for new players. The M60 also sports a remarkable 40 maximum damage, which is uncommon for automatic weapons excluding battle rifles. However, the trade-off is the high vertical recoil, which makes the weapon more uncontrollable and less accurate if controlled incorrectly, and there is still a fair amount of recoil after a muzzle brake has been added, so it is recommended to use other attachments to reduce the recoil (E.G. A folding grip or stubby grip). Though the weapon is locked to full automatic, tap firing is an effective solution to eliminate enemies quickly at longer ranges because of its horrible recoil but heavy damage(its minimum damage per shot, 26, is enough to kill an enemy in four shots). The M60 is best used at medium range, where the PDWs and Assault Rifles lose their high time-to-kill and when the M60 can shine with its higher damage though nasty recoil and low rate of fire. To perform well with this weapon, crouching and going prone are recommended. Run and gunning can be done, but due to the less than mediocre hipfire performance and slow rate of fire, the M60 does not perform well for such purposes. The M60 can be used like a DMR/Marksman Rifle, because if you tap fire, you can easily kill an enemy in a few shots. Another way to effectively use this weapon is to ambush, using the high suppression during a long period of time to interfere with opponent's aim, making you less likely to get hit. As a support weapon, by suppressing the enemy snipers, the user helps his/her teammates to advance to the objectives. The M60 is always sometimes a "noob" weapon due to its large capacity and high suppression. Its high capacity seems to attract new players to it since they can easily get many bullets down range without moderation or reloading. Its amazing penetration and range make it borderline overpowered in the hands of a seasoned player who will more than likely be satisfied with its wall penetrating and suppression capabilities. Just keep in mind you'll want to duck into cover to reload this, as it takes longer than any other gun in the game currently. Simply keep in mind that one box on the M60 can kill multiple enemies without reloading, so never reload after every kill. Doing so too often will guarantee that someone manages to walk up to you while you're reloading and kill you, due to the long reload. The M60 is also great for training for recoil compensation, as it will make other weapons look tame when put by its side. This can be a weak, useless piece of trash, or a powerful LMG depending on your situation/play style. Multipliers * With a stock weapon Note: The damage value in-game is rounded down, example: 99.9 damage is counted as 99 damage and not 100 damage. Pros and Cons Pros * High damage per shot, on par with most DMR weapons. * High ammunition capacity. * Highest suppression out of all the LMGs * Very efficient with its ammo due to its very large magazine size and slow ROF. * Very good range Cons * High recoil. * No other trigger configurations than automatic. * Longest reload time in the entire game. * Very heavy, hence it lowers your movement speed by a lot. Trivia * Currently the only belt fed weapon in game and the only LMG that is not a variant of another gun. * The model in-game is the M60E6, which is an improved version of the M60E4. * The weapon is locked to automatic firing mode but there are semi auto civilian variants. * In the Alpha, this gun used to have the ammo belt count mechanic where the belt size would decrease according to the amount of bullets left (for example, when you had only 3 bullets left, it would show only 3 bullets on the belt). * In real-life, the M60 is classified as a GPMG (general purpose machine gun). * In real life, it has very little recoil due to being heavy. It has high recoil in-game to balance balance its high damage. * If you spot with this gun, your character will move his hand under the box magazine, and then do the waving motion with the hand next to the box. This animation is longer than the usual spotting. * When a ballistic tracker is equipped, the phone flips sideways and goes inside the box magazine. Reference Category:Primary Weapons Category:LMG Class Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Primary